


Harry Potter and the Warrior's Wizardry

by d27dyer



Series: Physical Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POC Hermione, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), harry uses different magic, mage sight (variation), mentions of childe abuse, no beta we die like men, sry, teacher/apprentice non-romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d27dyer/pseuds/d27dyer
Summary: Harry, through a goldilocks combination of systemic abuse, enforced isolation, and endless labour, discovered long-forgotten magics. The magic that permeates the physical form. How this affects his years at Hogwarts, only time (and reading this) will tell.
Series: Physical Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108595
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its subsidiaries.
> 
> That honour belongs (sadly) to Just Kidding Rowling.

It wasn’t the first time Harry was running from Dudley and his gang, but it was certainly the first time he didn’t know where he was.

As he had turned a corner down a little-used side street, Harry felt almost like he was shoved by the wind itself, which was nonsense, of course, the wind was in his face at the time. Granted, no one would call Harry particularly sane, after all, being trapped in a cupboard with nothing but the spiders and your own imagination took its toll on even the most stalwart of adults, let’s not think about a boy not yet out of single digits. The two sides of the childe’s brain warred, the logical, rational side scrambling for some reasonable answer, while the less sane segment was far too happy just rolling with life’s punches to put much thought into it.

Eventually, a mental compromise was made. The further discovery of what this mystical feat was, with a less than healthy suspension of reality for the duration of the testing.

It was then that Harry blinked, and where before he saw not much more than the average person; worse due to the stunted growth and the glasses, suddenly he saw everything in brighter detail.

Several days later, after having been locked in his cupboard for escaping Dudley, Harry felt a shock go through his arm, and he grasped onto the new sensation, and thus started his journey into a magics so obscure and unheard of, he may as well have invented it.


	2. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, over the course of several years, slowly figures out this strange power.

Over the rest of the days since his discovery, Harry spent most if not all of his waking hours just sending and feeling the sensation. A tingling that made the affected area shake and stiffens. When he was released, he created the sensation in his arm and saw veins of this bluish energy snake from his elbow all the way to his wrist where it circled and seemed to wait. When he attempted to move the energy, it vanished into his body, and he felt warm and relaxed.

**7 ½ - 8 years old**

It took months of searching, an in-depth study, for reasons unknown to little Harry, into basic human anatomy’ courtesy of the local libraries non-fiction section. It took a fair bit longer to get what he was looking for across to the librarian, but he eventually succeeded and learned. Due to his dehydration and malnutrition (one of the only times he’d ever thank the Dursley’s), his veins were incredibly prominent down his arms when he rolled his sleeve. Summoning the blue lines again, he noticed that they followed his veins and that it caused his muscles to contract and tense.

**8 ½ - 9 years old**

Harry had a fairly concrete grasp, at least the basics, of his new power. He learned that through channeling this as of yet unnamed energy through specific muscles, he could augment his strength and/or speed. It was after one particularly vicious beating, where Harry wanted nothing more than for it to stop, that the energy flashed just so each of Uncle Vernon’s blows caught the boy in a state of transition, minimizing the damage. He gained finer control, being able to do select muscle groups instead of an entire extremity or section thereof.

It wasn’t long after he finessed his control to be able to do just his palm or fingers, not both, that he found a new property of this energy. If he let it stew while consistently moving it around, he could almost get it to radiate and could draw funny shapes in the air. 

**9 ½ years old**

He was stuck outside, and it was snowing. Of course, the Dursleys locked him out, they were exactly the type to do that for a laugh. As he started wandering, mostly to try and keep warm through movement, he decided to Dash, which was when he summoned and expended this energy down with each step to greatly increase speed, he felt decidedly warmer in his lower legs than the rest of his frail body. Deciding to test this new phenomenon, he pulsed the energy, sacrificing his hard-won control for quantity and speed. He felt marginally warmer, and he kept doing that until he returned to 4 Privet Drive, tired but excited for new abilities to find the door unlocked and only his aunt awake.

**10 years old**

One of the few times the Dursley’s forgot to lock the cupboard, Harry snuck out to try and get some food, for he hadn’t eaten in several days. In an attempt to quiet his steps, he pulled as much energy away from his feet as he could. While eating several day old leftovers that were never going to be eaten. He heard a creak come from the stairs. In one of the few circumstances where this energy worked, if not independent of his, then certainly with no conscious thought, his vision filled with blue, and the completely dark room, lit by naught due to the new moon in the sky, suddenly was filled with rough outlines of furniture, his right eye seemed to focus on the stairwell with greater acuity than was normal, and he could hear his aunt sleeping upstairs. Considering that both Dudley and Vernon could understandably be mistaken for passing locomotives, that was an incredible feat in itself. Concluding that it was the house creaking after several long moments of staring and listening, Harry attempted to consciously pulse the energy in the same way it did on its own. Being unsuccessful in this endeavour although his hopes were not dashed, he went to bed, slightly filled stomach and brain working on figuring out these new features of this mysterious energy.

A little under a year later, a letter came. Along with a Very Large Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> If we subtract the magical aspect, I actually can do all of these things, not nearly to this degree and the descriptions are different, but essentially the same. 
> 
> I swear the key is isolation and a loose grasp on reality.
> 
> Harry's progression matches fairly well with mine, I switched a couple of "milestones" for the sake of ease of writing but again, I'm using myself as a reference and no one said I was any shape of sane (if they are they're lying). I started later (like 12-13 y/o) so this might be unrealistic for a 7 - 10-year-old, I simply picked an age and moved everything to fit. My email is in my bio for questions on the power-set AS IT STANDS.


End file.
